The desire for the conversion of rotary motions to cyclic linear motions or the reverse has realized its value in various arts. The object of several of these arts has been to pump or deliver fluid with a mechanical rotary input and conversely, to rotate a shaft with a cyclic linear input force. In many of these devices, the pressure flow and torque-speed concept is of primary importance and the ability to provide a smooth power transmission during the conversion process has also been a problem. With applicant's device the basic objects are to provide a mechanism that may be operated at relatively rather low speed and a unit wherein the timing situation is automatically compensated for by the motor output-speed demands if necessary.
The basic object of applicant's invention is to provide a device which will convert rotary motion to a cyclic linear motion but wherein the cyclical situation will not provide a horsepower ripple that would result in any deterring factors.
It is a further object of applicant's invention to provide a unit which is capable of converting a linear input whether the input be mechanical or by other means, to a rotary output.
It is a further object of applicant's invention to provide a motion converting device which is capable of utilization as a pump or motor but which more important thatn that consideration is the conversion of a linear motion to a rotary motion.
It is still a further object of applicant's invention to provide a motion converting device capable of converting linear to rotary or rotary to linear motion with a minimal energy transformation ripple.